The New Chance
by usakoqueen
Summary: Neun Jahre sind ins Land gezogen. Usagi ist inzwischen mit Motoki verlobt,als Mamoru aus Amerika zurückkehrt.Wird sich ihr Schicksal erfüllen?Gibt es ein Schicksal oder endet alles nur in einer Illusion.Und was ist mit Saori?Und wie passt Seiya da hin?
1. Zukunftsträume

**The New Chance**

**Zukunftsträume**

Usagi stand vor dem großen Spiegel mit dem vergoldeten Rahmen und staunte. Sie strich über ihr schneeweißes Kleid mit den verzierten Kordeln an der Taille die mit Perlen bestickt waren und steckte eine rote Rose in ihr hochgestecktes Haar. Ihre normale Frisur, ihre Zöpfe mit den Haarknoten hatte sie zur Feier des Tages heute weggelassen. Feierlich betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Es war, als sei eine unbekannte Schönheit plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten.

„Du siehst doch tatsächlich aus wie ein Engelchen", rief Motoki begeistert. „Du musst dich jetzt auch so benehmen!"

„Belustigt drehte sich Usagi zu ihrem Verlobten um.

„Bäh, gar nichts muss ich!"

„Du wirst dich nie ändern", Lachte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie stolz ich auf dich bin Usagi? Du darfst die Abschlussrede halten und bist die beste Absolventin in deinem Jahrgang!"

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, schließlich halte ich mein Diplom noch nicht in meinen Händen!"

„Ja, aber spätestens in drei Stunden hältst du es in deinen Händen!" Zufrieden funkelte er sie an. „Kaum zu glauben, wie reif du in den letzten Jahren geworden bist, richtig Erwachsen!"

„Motoki, du tust geradezu als wäre ich nun steinalt!"

„Du wirst nie Steinalt sein", sagte er zärtlich, während er sie auf ihre Stirn küsste!"

„Das will ich auch meinen", sagte sie im gespielten ernst. Verträumt kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und schielte zur Uhr.

„Verdammt", entfuhr es ihr.

„Wir müssen los, sonst komme ich noch zu meiner eigenen Abschlussfeier zu spät!"

„Keine Panik, die Uhr geht falsch, das weißt du doch!"

„Echt?"

„Hast du das denn vergessen?"

„Hmm, jetzt wo du es erwähnst…..!"

„Usagi, ich glaube du bist doch noch nicht ganz Erwachsen!"

Verlegen fasste sich Usagi an ihren Kopf und fing an zu kichern.

„Gib doch zu, dass du darüber ganz froh bist!"

„Klar, ich möchte schließlich meine Videospielsüchtige wunderschöne, naive zukünftige Ehefrau so behalten wie sie war, das liebe ich doch so an dir, du bist anders als die anderen Mädchen!"

„Und ich bin heilfroh, dass dir das klar geworden ist, hat ja lange genug gedauert!"

„Viel zu lange", bestätigte Motoki ihr mit einem lächeln und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wollen wir!"

„Ja!"

Müde und abgespannt wartete Mamoru auf sein Gepäck. Neun Jahre war er nicht mehr in Japan gewesen. Neun lange Jahre. Mamoru schnappte sich sein Gepäck und ging Richtung Ausgang. Draußen blieb er kurz stehen und schnupperte die Luft. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein. Er war damals nach Amerika gegangen um dort sein Studium abzuschließen und war dann gleich dort geblieben, doch in letzter Zeit befiel ihn immer wieder eine eigenartige Unruhe, die ihn buchstäblich nach Tokyo gezogen hatte, also hatte er kurzerhand alle Mittel in Bewegung gesetzt und war wieder hierher gezogen. Er hatte sich ein kleines Haus in der Nähe des Chiba Parks gekauft und würde es nun zum ersten Mal aus nächster Nähe begutachten können. Das Haus stand natürlich noch leer. Seine Sachen würden erst später aus Amerika eingeflogen werden, aber das war im Moment zweitrangig, das wichtigste war, das er wieder hier war. Wie es wohl Motoki ging? Seinem alten Freund aus Studientagen, sie hatten sich zwar eine Zeit lang geschrieben, aber der Kontakt war dann mit der Zeit immer weniger geworden und dann ganz abgebrochen! Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg. Sein ganzer Körper prickelte, es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen wieder nach Japan zu kommen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso es ihn hier wieder hingezogen hatte.

Lächelnd hielt Usagi ihr Diplom in den Händen und starrte wiederholt drauf. Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Sie hatte es nicht nur geschafft, einen Abschluss zu machen und auf eine gute Universität zu kommen, nein sie hatte es sogar geschafft als Beste abzuschließen. Sie, die immer so schusselig, faul und dumm war. Sie, die immer nur schlechte Noten hatte und deswegen von allen aufgezogen worden war .Nun würde sie an ihrer alten Schule Englische Literatur unterrichten, ausgerechnet Englisch. Kichernd steckte sie ihr Diplom wieder in die dafür vorgesehene Tasche und träumte, träumte von Motoki, den sie erst heute Abend wieder treffen würde, um ein wenig zu feiern. Der Tag war einfach himmlisch gewesen. Sie hatte die Abschlussrede gehalten, ihre Eltern hatten vor Stolz geweint, besonders ihr Vater und ihre Freunde waren einfach fassungslos und konnten es einfach nicht glauben, das dies Usagi Tsukino sein sollte. Immer noch kichernd drehte sie sich vergnügt in ihrem Kleid, das sie immer noch an hatte, da sie sich einfach noch nicht davon trennen konnte und lief übermutig den Weg zum Crown entlang, zur Feier des Tages wollte sie sich ein oder zwei Spiele gönnen.

An irgendjemanden erinnerte Mamoru dieser Engel, der direkt auf ihn zuzuschweben schien. Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, abwartend lehnte er sich an eine Steinmauer und beobachtete sie. Die arme ineinander verschränkt. Sie war schön, sogar sehr schön musste er zugeben. Sie hatte blonde Haare, die golden im Licht der Sonne schimmerten. Sie waren locker ineinander verschlungen hochgesteckt. Sie war nicht nur schön, nein, sie strahlte auch etwas Besonderes aus, eine Aura die an Liebreiz, gemischt mit einem Hauch von Sinnlichkeit erinnerte. Ihre vollen geschwungenen Lippen ließen ihn für einen kurzen Moment erbeben. Blinzelnd starrte er sie an. Wo hatte er diesen Engel nur schon einmal gesehen? Er kannte sie, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Nur woher? Ein lächeln entfuhr ihm. Sie sah aus, wie eine etwas ältere Version von seinem Odango Atama, dem Mädchen das mit seiner Naivität, Schusseligkeit und Tollpatschigkeit und Heulkrämpfen Farbe in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Er hatte es geliebt sie wegen ihrer katastrophalen Noten aufzuziehen. Was aus ihr wohl geworden war? Trotz der vielen Streitigkeiten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die er mit ihr erlitten hatte, hatte er die kleine irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen. Er hatte des Öfteren in Amerika an sie denken müssen, vielleicht würde er mal in Erfahrung bringen wie es ihr so ergangen war, es war ja schon neun Jahre her, seid er ihr zum letzten Mal begegnet war, viel zu lange entschied Mamoru. Neugierig sah er wieder zu diesem Engel. Umso näher sie kam, desto mehr erinnerte sie ihm an seinen Odango. Lächelnd stieß er sich von der Wand ab, er sollte lieber mal zusehen, das er weiter kam.

Wie schön doch das Leben sein konnte, die Sonne strahlte am Horizont, der Himmel war blau. Sie liebte den Sommer. Völlig aus der Puste blieb Usagi stehen und fing über ihre kleine Kinderei an zu lachen! Wie Albern sie sich benahm, immerhin war sie frischgebackene Absolventin und würde ab nächster Woche selber Kinder unterrichten, vielleicht sollte sie wenigstens dort versuchen Erwachsener zu wirken. Immer noch lachend lief ihr plötzlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken! Skeptisch blickte sie sich um, irgendwie spürte sie dass sie beobachtet wurde. Erneut rann ihr ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken, dieses Gefühl kannte sie, es war lange her. Vor ihr war ein Mann, ein großer Mann, der ihr sehr vertraut war. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie seine Kehrseite betrachtete. Diese Aura, die er verströmte. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Ein, zweimal blinzelte sie, als sie noch einmal genauer hinschaute, war er um eine Ecke verschwunden. Bedauernd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich geirrt. Gedankenverloren Schritt sie weiter. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, aber sie wusste ja das er weg war, in einem anderen Land und wohl niemals wieder zurück nach Japan kommen würde, wozu auch, hier hielt ihn ja nichts. Er würde sich bestimmt noch nicht einmal mehr an sie erinnern. Verwirrt schlug sie sich an ihren Kopf. Sie musste aufhören an ihn zu denken, das war Vergangenheit und sie hatte vor langer Zeit, damit abgeschlossen. Sie hatte eine schöne Zukunft vor sich und genau diese Zukunft wollte sie auch, diese und keine andere. Unachtsam bog sie um die Ecke und fand sich plötzlich auf dem hartem Pflaster wieder.

„Aua", können sie nicht aufpassen! Wütend rieb sie sich die Kehrseite und rappelte sich auf, besorgt untersuchte sie ihr Kleid und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war zum Glück noch sauber. Verärgert blickte sie nun an dem Individuum hoch, dem sie dieses Malheur hier zu verdanken hatte. Erbost funkelte sie ihn an und erstarrte. Dort stand er, der Mann, von dem sie dachte, das sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde und besah sich gerade ihr heiß geliebtes Diplom.


	2. Erstes Treffen

Erstes Treffen

Ein merkwürdiges Deja vu befiel Mamoru, als er ein Schriftstück auseinanderfaltete und grinste. Verwirrt schaute er auf diesen Engel den er noch vor kurzem bewundert hatte hinunter und der ihn nun angerempelt hatte. Galant bot er ihr seine Hand an und erstarrte, als er in ihre blauen Augen sah. In Augen die ihm sehr vertraut waren und doch so fremd, ein lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er einen kurzen Blick auf das Schriftstück in seiner Hand warf.

„Odango Atama?"

„Nenn mich nicht so, ich heiße immer noch Usagi Tsukino", Usagi schüttelte resignierend ihren Kopf und riss ihren Blick von ihm los.

„Du bist es also wirklich Odango?"

„Mamoru baka?" Lachend sah er zu ihr und nickte und zuckte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als Usagi mit einem Aufschrei ihn freudig umarmte. Überrascht, aber doch erfreut erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und lächelte als Usagi ihn nach einer Ewigkeit wieder los ließ.

„Oh mein Gott, das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht. Was machst du denn hier? Ich denke du bist in Amerika und lässt es dir da ganz gut gehen?" Mamoru lächelte nur, da es einfach nicht möglich war ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen.

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung", gluckste sie hocherfreut. „Machst du gerade Urlaub hier in Tokyo? Wie lange bleibst du? Motoki würde Augen machen, wenn er dich sieht!"

„Langsam, langsam Odango", lachte er. „Eines nach dem anderen, du lässt mir ja kaum Zeit deine ganzen Fragen zu beantworten Pretty Woman!"

„Pretty Woman?"

Schelmisch lächelte er. Dieser Name passt nun zu dir oder soll ich dich lieber wieder Odango nennen, ohne deine Haarknoten finde ich ihn aber doch sehr unpassend!"

„Unterstehe dich mich jemals wieder Odango Atama zu nennen", erwiderte sie schnell, bevor Mamoru es sich wieder anders überlegte.

„Hmm, was hältst du davon mich zu einer Tasse Cafe einzuladen, dann kannst mir auf alle Fragen eine Antwort geben!"

„Du kommst aber schnell zur Sache Pretty Woman!"

Sofort errötetet Usagi und griente ihn an.

„So ein quatsch, aber eine alte Freundin hat doch das Recht zu erfahren, was dich wieder in diese Gegend treibt!"

„Eine alte Freundin? Ach ja, stimmt ja, das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen, wir waren ja die aller besten Freunde damals!"

„Machst du dich mal wieder über mich lustig!"

„Klar, um der guten allen Zeiten Willen!"

„Na schön Mamoru, weil du es bist, lasse ich das noch einmal durch gehen, zur Feier des Tages, das du wieder in Tokyo bist!" Lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

„Also? Was ist denn nun mit dem Cafe?"

Mamoru grinste.

„Na schön, weil du es bist und ich gerade sowieso vor hatte dich einzuladen!"

„Na also!"

„Usagi?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert!"

„Komisch, du bist heute schon die zweite Person die mir das gesagt hat!"

„Tja Pretty Woman, das sollte dir dann doch mal zu denken geben!"

„Vielleicht", kicherte sie, bevor sie seine Hand schnappte und ihn in das nächste Cafe schleppte. Kurz wunderte sich Usagi das Mamoru sich das gefallen ließ, schob es aber darauf, dass er anscheinend genau so neugierig war wie sie selbst!

Genüsslich schlürfte Usagi an ihrem Cafe und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie mit Mamoru in friedlicher Eintracht in einem Cafe saß. Neugierig beobachtete sie ihn. Etwas war an seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber anders. Er war einfach….wie war noch das Wort das sie stets in seiner Gegenwart vermieden hatte? Genau, er war einfach nett zu ihr. Innerlich lachte Usagi, vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie beide nun etwas Erwachsener waren oder zumindest wirkten. Sie würde es ihm nicht selber sagen, aber sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart, irgendwie anders, es war einfach schön in seiner Gegenwart.

„Weist du was Mamoru?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, du siehst immer noch genauso aus, wie vor Neun Jahren!"

„Danke für das Kompliment", lachte er. „Das kann ich aber nicht zurückgeben Ich habe gedacht mich trifft der Schlag, als ich dich erkannt habe. Du bist der Traum jedes Mannes geworden. Mich hat es ein wenig gewundert, das du ganz alleine die Straße entlang gehen konntest ohne scharenweise von den Männern verfolgt zu werden!"

„Mamoru", verlegen räusperte sie sich.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!"

„Mich!"

„Äh, natürlich mit Frauen und nicht mit Männern!"

„Meinst du?"

„Natürlich Mamoru, du bist ein sehr gut aussehender Mann!"

Tief errötend nahm Usagi einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Becher Cafe und lächelte ihn Schüchtern an. Wie war sie hier her gekommen? Vor allen wieso flirtete sie ausgerechnet mit Mamoru und wieso gefiel ihr das auch noch. Peinlich berührt schielte sie auf ihren Verlobungsring und bekam sogleich ein schlechtes gewissen.

„Ähm, also wieso bist du hier?" Fragend sah sie zu Mamoru.

„Ach so!" Mamoru schien ein wenig enttäuscht von diesem abrupten Themenwechsel und zuckte resignierend mit seinen Schultern, lächelte sie jedoch ununterbrochen weiter an.

„Tja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich gar nicht warum ich hier bin, irgendetwas hat mich magisch nach Tokyo gezogen." Abrupt hielt er inne. „Vielleicht war es ja deine Schuld?"

Erschrocken wurden Usagis Augen immer größer, als sie jedoch bemerkte, das Mamoru ihr zuzwinkerte wusste sie dass er das nicht ernst gemeint haben konnte. Eigentlich sollte sie deswegen erleichtert sein, aber etwas in ihr war enttäuscht dass sie nicht der Grund gewesen sein konnte. Entschlossen dies zu verdrängen, ging sie auf Mamorus Spiel ein.

„Ja, vielleicht, wer kann mir denn schon widerstehen? Jedenfalls kein Ozean!" Zwinkernd sah sie zu Mamoru, der sie schelmisch angrinste.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Pretty Woman", fuhr Mamoru achselzuckend fort. „Es wäre, als ob hier etwas auf mich wartet, etwas Besonderes und wenn ich es jetzt nicht herausfinde was es ist, ich es auf Ewig bereuen werde, also habe ich kurzerhand meine sieben Sachen gepackt und bin hierher geflogen. Ich habe mir ein nettes Häuschen kaufen können!"

„Ein Haus?"

„Ja, ein kleines, es steht in der Nähe vom Chiba Park!"

„Wie passend", warf Usagi ein.

„Findest du?" Mamoru schien zu überlegen und lächelte. „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich muss das Haus natürlich noch einrichten, aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, aber genug von mir, was hast du denn so in den letzten neun Jahren so getrieben?"

„Ich, äh…zu mir kommen wir gleich. Du musst mir unbedingt noch sagen ob du nun ein berühmter Arzt geworden bist?"

„Äh nun, berühmt würde ich nicht gerade sagen, aber Arzt…das stimmt!"

„Wow, ich kenne einen richtigen Arzt!"

Mamoru lachte belustigt auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich erst Arzt werden muss um in deiner Gunst zu stehen!"

„So schlimm war ich früher doch nicht!"

„Stimmt…du warst viel schlimmer", grinste er.

„Also Mamoru", empörte sie sich, doch ihr Humor gewann die Oberhand und sie fiel in sein lachen fröhlich mit ein.

„Weist du eigentlich das du eine Stimme wie ein Engel hast?"

„Ein Engel?"

„Ja, wenn es Engel gibt, dann würden sie genau so klingen! Bist du vielleicht ein kleiner Engel? Jedenfalls siehst du heute wie einer aus. Dein Kleid ist wirklich wunderschön, aber noch viel schöner ist die Person die in diesem Kleid steckt!"

„Mamoru", verlegen wand sie sich im Kleid und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich danke dir für dieses Kompliment, auch wenn ich bezweifle das du es ernst meinst, aber es bedeutet mir viel, dass ausgerechnet du mir das gesagt hast!"

Mamoru lachte.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben, aber nun erzähle mir von dir und spanne mich nicht so auf die Folter!"

„Einverstanden. Mein Leben ist wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so spannend verlaufen wie deines. Ich habe die Schule beendet!" Stolz sah sie zu ihm rüber der ihr wissend zunickte. Natürlich verlief es nicht alles so reibungslos, doch ich war einer der besten!" Lachend sah sie Mamoru an. „Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben!"

„Ich glaube dir ja, aber es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wenn ich an meine kleine etwas schusselige, naive Odango Atama denke!"

Usagi lachte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, selbst ich finde das erstaunlich!"

„Na dann", griente er.

„Na ja, dann habe ich mich beworben und habe die Aufnahmeprüfung einer der besten Elite Universitäten bestanden und habe als Hauptfach englische Literatur belegt und genau heute habe ich meinen Abschluss gemacht. Das was du vorhin Aufgehoben hattest, war genau genommen mein Diplom!" Grinsend schloss Usagi ihren kleinen Vortrag und sah neugierig zu Mamoru hinüber, der sich gerade an seinem Cafe verschluckt hatte und nun langsam wieder zum Atmen kam.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er gequält auf.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, du bist wahrlich nicht der einzige der so darauf reagiert. Meine Eltern und meine Freunde haben ähnlich reagiert. Ich kann es ja auch nachvollziehen, ausgerechnet ich und dann auch noch Englisch. Es ist irgendwie zum schießen!"

„Pretty Woman, du bist wirklich ganz außergewöhnlich, aber ich habe es ja irgendwie schon immer gewusst!"

„Hast du das?"

„Sicherlich, du warst schließlich nicht dumm, vielleicht ein wenig begriffsstutzig, aber sonst….!"

„Mamoru!"

Mamoru lachte vergnügt, dann wurde er wieder ernst und nahm sanft Usagis Hand in seine und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist und ich bin unglaublich Stolz auf dich!"

„Äh…danke", verlegen bemerkte sie ihre Hand in seine. Von einem Moment wurde ihr heiß und wieder kalt. Sie müsste rot wie eine reife Tomate sein, dachte Usagi verwirrt. Seine Hand war angenehm warm, er berührte ihr Herz und das war überhaupt nicht gut. Zögernd löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner und strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Was war nur los mit ihr, er verwirrte sie zutiefst. Hmm strategisch gesehen war Angriff die beste Verteidigung, sie durfte nicht zulassen, das er sich in ihr Herz schlich, obwohl vom schleichen nicht die Rede sein konnte, eher wie ein Sturmwehender brodelnder Vulkan, der jeden Moment ausbrechen könnte. Sie schluckte gequält und setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf. Sie musste ganz gehörig aufpasse, aber das war in seiner Gegenwart ja schon immer so gewesen.. Sonst könnte alles was sie hatte zerstört werden und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall, nicht nach dem sie sich Jahre danach verzehrt hatte. Schließlich musste sie auch an Motoki denken. Mamoru und Motoki waren schließlich früher die besten Freunde gewesen.

„Mamoru hättest du eventuell Lust heute Abend mit mir und meinen Freunden essen zu gehen? Wir wollen ein wenig feiern", vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber. „Sie können es nämlich alle noch nicht fassen, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe. Du hättest Rei, heute mal sehen sollen, die ist glatt vom Stuhl gefallen, als ich die Abschlussrede gehalten habe!"

„Wirklich", lachte Mamoru auf

„Ja, wirklich und weist du was…ich habe es tierisch genossen!"

„Das glaube ich zu gern", immer noch grinsend schaute Mamoru zu Usagi. Aus ihr war wirklich eine ganz Außergewöhnliche Frau geworden. Er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen, dass er mit ihr hier saß und wahrhaftig mit ihr flirtete, hätte ihn das jemals jemand gesagt, er hätte ihn für verrückt gehalten. Einen Augenblick überlegte er ob sie nicht doch der Grund war, warum er hier her kommen musste, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder, an das Schicksal glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte zwar ein kurzes Bedauern, als sie eben die Hand aus seiner gelöst hatte. Er hätte sie gerne noch länger in seiner Hand gehabt. Irgendwie war es sehr angenehm gewesen ihre Hand zu halten.

„Ich komme gerne, ich würde gerne deine Freunde mal wieder sehen!"

„Das dachte ich mir schon!"

„Wer genau kommt denn alles?"

„Oh, na ja Rei, , Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru und mein Verlobter!"

Interessiert hörte Mamoru zu und lächelte, es würde bestimmt nett sein, alle mal wieder zu treffen, als er jedoch das Wort Verlobter hörte lief es ihm Eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er hatte natürlich den Ring an ihrem Finger bemerkt, hätte aber niemals im Traum daran gedacht, das sein Odango verlobt wäre und irgendwie gefiel ihm das nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

„Bist du wirklich verlobt?" Ängstlich sah er zu ihr hinüber.

Einen Augenblick bedauerte Usagi das sie erwähnt hatte dass sie verlobt war. Mamoru war ganz blass im Gesicht geworden und sein lächeln war verschwunden und sie wollte ihn wieder lächeln sehen, Zum ersten Mal seid sie verlobt war, bedauerte sie diese Tatsache und sie wünschte sich, das sie im Moment nicht verlobt wäre, aber es war zu spät, sie hatte es ihm bereits gesagt. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich, sie hatte noch nie bedauert mit Motoki verlobt zu sein, eher im Gegenteil. Sie hatte es in die Welt hinaus Geschrieen, warum also jetzt? Warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken, Mamoru war ein Freund von Motoki, er würde sich bestimmt für ihn freuen. Neuen Mutes mit ihrer wie sie fand logischer Schlussfolgerung sah sie in seine tiefblauen Augen.

„Ja Mamoru ich bin verlobt!"


	3. Verwirrung der Gefühle

**Verwirrung der Gefühle**

Mamoru konnte es einfach nicht fassen, sie war tatsächlich verlobt. Seufzend stand Mamoru vor seinem neuen Haus, doch seine Gedanken hingen die ganze Zeit einer einzigen Person nach. Wer wohl der glückliche war, der diesen Engel in den Armen halten durfte? Das fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit. Mamoru sah auf seine Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden, dann würde er es mit Sicherheit herausfinden und bis dahin hatte er noch einiges zu tun. Resignierend beobachtete Mamoru den Elektriker und wünschte sich das er endlich fertig wurde, damit er seine Ruhe hatte und nachdenken konnte.

„Oh Usagi, ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!" Lachend drehte Motoki Usagi im Kreis, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und mit einem Aufprall auf Usagis Bett fielen. Kichernd hielt sich Usagi ihren Bauch.

„Weist du was? Heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben!"

„Genieße ihn, denn nächste Woche beginnt der Ernst des Lebens", grinste Motoki.

Bedauernd hob Usagi ihren Kopf.

„Leider wirst du wohl Recht haben, Englischlehrer sind nicht sehr beliebt, wenn ich mich da an Fräulein Haruna erinnere, bekomme ich heute noch eine Gänsehaut."

„Arme Fräulein Haruna", mitleidig bekreuzte sich Motoki. „Sie hatte es bestimmt nicht leicht mit dir!"

„Spinner", kichernd warf Usagi ein Kuschelhase auf Motoki, der ihn geschickt abfing und sicher in seinen Armen verwahrte.

„So schlimm war ich nicht!"

„Ha, ich gehe jede Wette ein Usagi das du tausendmal schlimmer warst. Du warst der Schrecken aller Lehrer!"

„Wieso sagen mir denn heute alle, dass ich früher viel schlimmer war?" Gespielt drehte sie beleidigt ihren Kopf weg.

Grinsend zog Motoki ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie leicht auf ihren Mund.

„Ich habe doch nur gescherzt, obwohl du bestimmt keine Musterschülerin warst, so glaube ich nicht dass deine Schüler dich hassen werden. Du ziehst doch gleich jeden in deinen Bann. Ich sollte mir wohl eher sorgen machen, das deine männlichen Schüler dir nicht von der Seite weichen werden!" Schelmisch blickte er seine Freundin an. „Ich bin extrem Eifersüchtig!"

„Du und Eifersüchtig? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Doch es stimmt!"

„Wirklich und warum habe ich bis jetzt davon nie etwas mitbekommen!"

„Ich bin halt ein großartiger Schauspieler und außerdem habe ich doch gar keinen Grund Eifersüchtig zu werden oder hast du mir irgendetwas vergessen mitzuteilen?" Belustigt sah Motoki zu Usagi.

„Nein, du bist der einzig Wahre!" Zärtlich strich Usagis Hand über Motokis Wange und schaute ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Lächelnd spitzte sie ihre Lippen und zog Motoki zu einem innigen Kuss heran, den er zu gerne erwiderte. Nach einer endlos langen Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich Usagi!"

„Für mich?"

„Ja, schließlich ist heute dein großer Tag, behältst du dein Kleid heute Abend eigentlich an!"

„Hatte ich eigentlich vor, wieso?"

„Na ja, weil ich der Meinung bin, das dass hier, für dich wie geschaffen ist!" Motoki zog eine Schatulle aus seiner Tasche und Öffnete sie.

„Ich möchte dass du sie heute Abend zu diesem Kleid trägst!"

"Motoki!" Entzückt entnahm Usagi der Schatulle eine silberne Halskette mit einem silbernen Engel als Anhänger.

„Die muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben, das kann ich unmöglich annehmen!"

„Doch, das kannst du, du bist mir jeden Yen Wert und noch viel mehr. Außerdem muss ich nur zwei Jahrelang Überstunden schieben, dann habe ich das Geld wieder heraus!"

Erschrocken sah Usagi von der Kette auf und sah zu einem grinsenden Motoki.

„Das ist doch ein Witz? Es ist doch ein Witz Motoki?" Streng blickte Usagi zu Motoki, der nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und losprustete.

„Natürlich war das ein Scherz, keine Sorge die Kette sieht viel teurer aus als sie letztendlich war. Du kannst die Kette mit ruhigem Gewissen tragen!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Freudig sah Usagi zu Motoki.

„Ich habe heute auch eine kleine Überraschung für dich?"

„Echt? Was denn, ich liebe Überraschungen!"

„Das sage ich dir noch nicht, ich sage dir nur soviel, dass du dich tierisch freuen wirst!"

„Du bist richtig gemein mich so auf die Folter zu spannen!"

„Oh, mein armer Schatz, das tut mir wirklich in der Seele weh, dich so leiden zu sehen, aber", schelmisch grinste sie Motoki an. „Ich bin klein und Gemein!"

„Wie wahr, ein wahrer Zwerg und manchmal sogar ein kleiner Giftzwerg!"

„Gar nicht wahr", gespielt beleidigt drehte sich Usagi von ihm Weg und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Überrascht sah Motoki ihr hinter her. War sie nun wirklich beleidigt? Er meinte es doch gar nicht so Ernst, aber wieso stand sie so reglos am Fenster und ließ den Kopf hängen? Verwirrt musterte er ihren Rücken und verspannte sich, als Usagi anfing am Körper zu zittern.

„Oh Usagi", mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und umarmte sie von hinten. „Schatz, das war doch gar nicht böse gemeint, bitte verzeihe mir!" Beruhigend strich er mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Rücken entlang, als Usagi sich plötzlich mit einer Ruckartigen Bewegung zu ihm umdrehte. Mit hochroten Kopf musterte sie ihn und fing an loszuprusten.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Motoki-chan. Mit einem Satz hatte sich Usagi aus seiner Umarmung befreit und schupste ihn zurück auf das Bett, ehe sie sich auf ihn draufsetzte und anfing ihn mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht durchzukitzeln.

Seufzend starrte Mamoru nun zum hundertsten mal auf die kleine Notiz auf seiner Hand, die Usagi ihm zum Abschied gegeben hatte. Eine Stimme in seinem inneren sagte ihm, er solle es lassen und lieber nicht hingehen, nur leider sagte ihm die Stimme seines Herzens etwas anderes. Wieso nur hatte er so lange gewartet, bis er nach Japan flog? Wieso hatte er sich nicht schon viel eher ins Flugzeug gesetzt? Vielleicht wäre es dann noch nicht zu spät gewesen! Seufzend zerknüllte Mamoru die Notiz und warf sie in den nächsten Papierkorb, ehe er seine Jacke vom Haken nahm und aus dem Haus ging.

Voller Enttäuschung starrte Usagi immer wieder auf die Uhr, der Tag fing so wunderschön an. Eigentlich war alles perfekt, alles bis auf eine Sache...Mamoru...ihre große Überraschung für Motoki kam nicht. Verwirrt fragte sich Usagi, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte oder sauer, schließlich hatte er sie indirekt sitzen lassen ,wenn man mal davon ausging, das sie keine romantische Verabredung mit ihm hatte. Trotzdem war es nicht nett von ihm, was sollte sie denn jetzt Motoki sagen? Seufzend und mit saurem Gesicht blubberte sie an ihrem Getränk und schielte mal wieder zur Uhr.

„Hey Usagi, erwartest du noch jemanden?", belustigt wedelte Rei mit ihrer Hand vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Hmpf!"

„Was heißt hier hmpf? Du schaust aus, als ob dir irgendetwas über die Leber gelaufen ist?" Vorsichtig schaute Rei zu Motoki hinüber, der sich voller Begeisterung auf sein Sushi stürzte und sah wieder fragend zu Usagi. „Hast du dich mit Motoki gestritten?"

„Nein, wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee, flüsterte Usagi.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Es ist nichts!"

„So siehst du aber nicht aus."

„Ja, raus mit der Sprache", mischten sich nun auch Minako und Makoto ins Gespräch mit ein.

„Ach, es ist wirklich nichts, nur..." Traurig sah Usagi wieder zu Uhr und blickte betrübt zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Nur?", hakte Makoto nach.

„Nur...meine Überraschung für Motoki ist nicht eingetroffen!"

„Überraschung? Wieso bekommt Motoki eine Überraschung von dir, ich denke du bist heute der Star des Abends?" Verwirrt blickte Minako zwischen Motoki und Usagi hin und her.

„Ach, es war eine plötzliche Eingebung heute, als ich jemanden getroffen habe!"

„Wen hast du denn getroffen?" Neugierig sah nun auch Ami und Naru zu ihr hinüber.

„Ach, nur einen alten Bekannten und Freund von Motoki, ich dachte er würde sich vielleicht freuen ihn wiederzusehen, das ist schon alles!"

„Ach so", enttäuscht seufzte Minako auf und ich dachte schon das es etwas großartigeres wäre.

„Hmm?" Skeptisch sah Rei in Usagis Augen. „Sag mal Usagi, kennen wir ihn?"

„Oh verdammt", entfuhr es Usagi und sprang von ihrem Platz auf. Erschrocken sahen alle Usagi an , auch Motoki der sich nun doch von seinem Sushi lösen konnte und verdutzt, aber mit einem lächeln zu seiner Zukünftigen hinsah.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Ami ein wenig verwundert.

„Ich habe doch glatt vergessen, das ich noch etwas erledigen muss. Ich muss weg!"

„Du musst weg? Wieso denn das, heute ist doch dein Abend?", rief Motoki ihr noch hinter her, als Usagi wie der Blitz aus dem Restaurant lief.

„Was war denn das", irritiert blickte Makoto in die Runde.

„Hmm", erwiderte Rei. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver!´"

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?", fragend sah Motoki sie an.

„Ja, ist euch nicht aufgefallen, das Usagi geschickt meiner Frage ausgewichen ist?"

„Stimmt, du hast recht, aber warum? Du wolltest doch nur wissen, ob wir Motokis Überraschung kennen", erwiderte Ami.

„Meine Überraschung? Was ist denn mit meiner Überraschung?"

„Später", erwiderte Rei. „Ich habe so eine Ahnung", kritisch beäugte sie Usagis leeren Stuhl.

„Wirklich sehr Mysteriös, aber sie verhielt sich schon den ganzen Abend so merkwürdig", erwiderte Minako.

„Hmm, ja jetzt wo du es sagst. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch, das Fühle ich Intuitiv", pflichtete Makoto voller Inbrunst bei.

„Hey, ihr redet hier über meine Verlobte", mischte sich nun Motoki mit ein.

„Wissen wir, aber schließlich ist sie immer noch unsere Usagi, und auch wenn sie ihren Abschluss mit Bravour gemeistert hat, würde ich sagen, ist sie immer noch unsere gute alte Usagi und immer für eine Überraschung gut", äußerte Makoto.

„Hmpf!" Rei blickte sorgenvoll zu Motoki und starrte auf Usagis Teller. Der kaum angerührt war. Wieso hatte Usagi so gut wie nichts gegessen, das war eher untypisch. Etwas muss sie beschäftigt haben und zwar so sehr, das sie darüber das essen vergaß. Sie konnte kaum glauben, das der einzige Grund dafür war, das ihre Überraschung für Motoki nicht gekommen war. Wer war wohl dieser Mysteriöse Fremde? Usagi schien ihn ebenfalls gut zu kennen, es schien fast so, als ob dieser Bekannte von Motoki ihr sehr viel bedeuten würde.

Usagi lief und lief, es gab kein halten für sie. Es war bereits dunkel und der Mond schien hell am dunkelblauem Nachthimmel. Sterne funkelten und eine leichte Brise wehte. Völlig außer Atem blieb Usagi stehen. Sie stand im Chiba Park, direkt vor einem See. Langsam ging sie auf einen Steg und blickte auf das Wasser, der ihr Spiegelbild wiederspiegelte. Sie raffte ihr Kleid und zog ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und ihre Beine im Wasser baumeln ließ. Verwirrt schaute sie zum Mond hinauf, der ihr Antlitz funkeln ließ. Eine kleine Träne stahl sich ihre Wange hinab. Was war nur in sie gefahren, einfach abzuhauen. Wieso hatte sie bloß so etwas dämliches getan. Einfach ihre Freunde und ihren Motoki im Stich zu lassen und warum? Sie wusste es nicht. Rei hatte sie gefragt ob sie Motokis Freund kennen würden. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte es niemandem sagen. Er war nicht gekommen, warum auch immer und sie wollte das es ihr Geheimnis blieb. Wieso verwirrte Mamoru sie nur so sehr, die Gefühle die sie vor langer Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte, waren doch verloschen, oder etwa nicht? Sie mussten es einfach sein, schließlich hatte sie nun Motoki und sie war glücklich mit ihm. Wie konnte Mamoru es wagen, jetzt nach dem sie solange gebraucht hatte über ihn hinweg zu kommen wieder aufzutauchen und ihr Leben durcheinander zu bringen. Verwirrt und völlig wirr schluchzte sie gequält auf.

„Usagi?...Wieso weinst du?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und starrte eine ihr sehr vertraute Silhouette an. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie ihre Beine aus dem Wasser zog und sich schnell die Tränen wegwischte, bevor sie sich erhob und ihn anstarrte. Der Mond erleuchtete sein Gesicht und es schien als ob die Zeit stehen blieb. Mit zittriger Hand fasste sie sich an ihr Herz und starrte ihn an. Er war da, er hatte sie gefunden, ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Ihr war nur wichtig, das er da war. Usagi spürte wie die Tränen sich einen Weg zurück in ihr Gesicht bahnten. Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme und weinte.


	4. Zu Spät?

**Zu Spät**

Der Mond beleuchtete seinen Weg. Nun suchte er schon seit einer Stunde, aber immer noch keine Spur von seiner Usagi. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie sich merkwürdig verhalten, aber das eigenartigste war immer noch das sie so urplötzlich weg musste, dabei hatte er sich den Abend so schön vorgestellt. Zuerst das essen mit ihren Freunden und dann wollte er noch etwas alleine mit ihr feiern, aber daraus wurde wohl nichts, was war nur in sie gefahren. Seufzend blieb Motoki stehen und schaute auf seine Uhr. Schon nach zehn. Usagi sollte um diese Zeit nicht mehr draußen sein, nun gut vielleicht war sie es nicht, aber irgendwie hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wo war er überhaupt, verwirrt blickte er sich um, bis es ihm schließlich zu dämmern schien. Er stand direkt vor dem Eingang des Chiba Parks. Na schön, wenn er schon einmal hier war, würde er noch kurz schauen, ob sie sich vielleicht hier herumtrieb.

Immer noch schluchzend klammerte sich Usagi an ihn. Wie war sie nur hierher gekommen? Eben noch schien sie glücklich mit Motoki gewesen zu sein und nun lag sie buchstäblich in den armen eines anderen Mannes. Sie sollte eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, aber sie dachte noch nicht einmal daran. Sie dachte nur an die beruhigende Hand, die immer wieder über ihren Rücken strich, sie dachte an seine warme Stimme..., an seinen warmen Atem der leise ihr Ohr hauchte, ihr tröstende Worte zuflüsterte.

„Mamoru", schluchzte Usagi leise seinen Namen.

„Usagi, es wird alles wieder gut, was es auch ist!"

Widerstrebend löste sich Usagi aus Mamorus Umarmung und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Stille umfing sie, als Mamoru diesen Blick erwiderte.

Motoki erstarrte, als er um eine Ecke bog. Zuerst dachte er, er habe sich getäuscht und wollte sich schon diskret zurückziehen, um dieses Pärchen bei ihrem Romantischen zusammentreffen nicht weiter zu stören, als er ein tiefes seufzen vernahm. Gebannt starrte er zu ihnen hinüber, als es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runterlief. Da stand eindeutig seine Usagi mit einem anderen Kerl. Sein erster Impuls war, zu ihr hinüberzulaufen und sie aus den Klauen des Mannes zu reißen. Er wollte gerade einen Schritt auf Usagi zumachen, als das Licht des Mondes Usagis Gesicht erhellte, geschockt blieb er stehen, als er sah, das sie anscheinend geweint hatte. Eine Träne glitzerte noch an ihrer Wange. Verwirrt blickte er zu ihrem Begleiter und begriff, das er ihr nichts böses wollte, sondern sie anscheinend tröstete. Erleichterung machte sich in Motoki breit, gefolgt von tiefer Sorge, vermischt mit Wehmut. Wieso ließ sie sich von einem fremden Mann trösten? Warum kann sie nicht zu ihm? Wieso vertraute sie einem völlig fremden Menschen? Gedankenversunken blickte er zu ihm hinüber und runzelte seine Stirn, irgendwie kam seine Silhouette ihm vertraut vor, sehr vertraut sogar.

Mamoru schluckte, als er seinen Engel so völlig hilflos gegenüberstand, er hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihr los war, er hätte ihr gerne mehr geholfen, so aber war das einzige was er tun konnte, ihr seine Schulter anzubieten und zu warten, das sie sich ihm anvertrauen würde, wenn nur ihre Augen nicht wären..., sie hatte einfach unglaubliche Augen. Im Glanz des Mondes schimmerten sie so tief blau, wie das Meer. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Augen abwenden, es schien, als ob ihre Augen ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatten. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, das er schon angst hatte sein Engel würde es schlagen hören.

„Usagi", hauchte er schließlich völlig in ihren Bann gefangen.

„Mamoru", erwiderte sie leise, kaum hörbar, doch er vernahm es und musste trotz der Umstände lächeln. Sein Name aus ihrem Munde zu hören erfüllte ihn mit unsagbarer Freude, das er schon glaubte, sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume.

Wie konnte das sein, wie war das möglich. Es waren Jahre vergangen. Nie hatte er sich bei ihm gemeldet und nun stand sein früherer bester Freund in einem Park und tröstete seine zukünftige Frau.

„Mamoru, wo warst du in all den Jahren", flüsterte Motoki in der Dunkelheit. Verwirrt schüttelte Motoki seinen Kopf, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Deprimierend drehte sich Motoki um, er würde lieber gehen. Er wusste das seine Usagi bei Mamoru in guten Händen war, er würde sich um sie kümmern, anscheinend konnte Usagi sich ihm im Moment nicht anvertrauen Schweren Herzens wandte er sich zum gehen. Usagi würde ganz bestimmt morgen mit ihm reden und bis dahin würde ja Mamoru auf sie aufpassen. Ihm konnte er vertrauen, ihre Freundschaft war zwar schon einige Jahre her, aber Mamoru war stets zuverlässig und vor allem zuvorkommend dem weiblichen Geschlecht gegenüber, es gab nicht eine Frau zu der er irgendwie unhöflich gewesen war...nur...Usagi! Skeptisch blickte er sich noch einmal um.

„Sehr merkwürdig das ganze", wieso vertraute sich Usagi ausgerechnet Mamoru an? Früher einmal hätte er felsenfest schwören können, das mehr zwischen den beiden ablief, als sie je hätten zugegeben, da er immer der Meinung gewesen war, das Gegensätze sich anzogen und die beiden hatten sich wie Hund und Katze verhalten. Mamoru war die Unhöflichkeit in Person gewesen, richtig untypisch für ihn und Usagi war..., ja sie war halt Usagi, aber die Zeiten hatte sich verändert. Mamoru hatte seine Chance verpasst, jetzt war er an der Reihe. Leise kichernd schlug er sich an die Stirn, was für einen Unsinn dachte er da gerade eigentlich? Usagi und Mamoru...zusammen? Nie im Leben, er sollte nicht zuviel darüber nachdenken, das führte zu nichts. Usagi liebte ihn und nicht Mamoru, das war schon immer so gewesen und das würde auch für immer so bleiben und nun sollte er schleunigst zusehen, das er hier wegkam, bevor Usagi noch bemerkte, das er ihr hinterhergeschlichen war, das würde sonst nur wieder ärger geben!

„Du spürst es auch, oder?", fragte Usagi Mamoru, die sich nun endlich aus Mamorus Blick befreien hatte können. Gequält wich sie ein Schritt zurück und drehte sich um, so das sie auf den glitzernden See sehen konnte.

„Was soll ich spüren?"

„Sag mir bitte, wieso du heute Abend nicht gekommen bist?", ignorierte Usagi seine Frage.

„Überrascht schaute er zu Usagi hinüber, die immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Äh..., weil, ich es für keine gute Idee gehalten habe!"

„Ich verstehe!"

Seufzend trat Mamoru direkt neben Usagi und schaute auf das Wasser.

„Was verstehst du?"

„Du spürst es auch!"

Stumm starrte Mamoru weiter auf den See, bis er sie schließlich aus den Augenwinkel ansah.

„Was möchtest du jetzt von mir hören?"

„Nur die Wahrheit, spürst du es?"

Nach langem schweigen blickte er sie nun ganz unverwandt an.

„Ja, ich spüre es auch Usagi. Ich spüre es mehr als mir lieb ist!"

„Mamoru!"

„Usagi!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, strich Mamoru sanft mit seinem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht und fing mit einem Finger eine Träne auf, die sich wieder aus ihrem Augenwinkel in ihr Antlitz verirrt hatte.

„Tränen stehen dir nicht mein Engel!"

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Mamoru hinauf und versuchte tapfer weitere tränen zu verhindern, was ihr nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Mamorus Herz zog sich bei ihren Anblick zusammen. Er wollte nicht das sie traurig war und schon gar nicht, wenn er der Grund dafür war, also beschloss er nicht über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Langsam zog er sie an sich, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Eigentlich hatte er nur einen kurzen Kuss beabsichtigt, aber als er bemerkte das Usagi seinen Kuss erwiderte und sie sich näher an ihn drückte, vergaß er alles um sich herum und vertiefte seinen Kuss.

Usagi seufzte tief auf, als Mamoru in ihrem Mund Einlass forderte. Ohne lange zu überlegen, erlaubte sie ihm dem Zugang und verspürte einen warmen Schauer, der sie durchströmte, als Mamorus Zunge ihren Mund erforschte. Gequält versuchte Usagi ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ohne Erfolg. Davon ermutigt presste Mamoru Usagi noch dichter an sich. Ihr Duft, ihr Geschmack benebelten seine Sinne. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, er konnte nur daran denken, sie bis zur Unendlosigkeit zu küssen, sie zu berühren, sie so nah an sich zu spüren. Er spürte wie ihre Beine nachzugeben drohten, instinktiv hielt er sie noch fester an sich gepresst, als er geschockt feststellen musste, das auch seine Beine drohten buchstäblich den Halt unter den Boden zu verlieren. Doch das war ihm nun auch egal, er durfte..., er konnte nicht anders, als sie weiter zu küssen, das Feuer das in ihm loderte war einfach zu stark, als das er nun den Kuss abbrechen konnte. Stöhnend versuchte er noch halt zu finden, aber es war zu spät, mit einem gewaltigen platsch landeten Usagi und er im kühlen Nass des Sees.

Überrascht und geschockt ließ Usagi von Mamorus Lippen ab. Prustend und kichernd, versuchte sie halt zu finden, was aber in ihrem immer noch berauschten Zustand gar nicht so einfach war. Lachend hielt sich Usagi an Mamorus Hals fest, der erneut zu ihren Lippen starrte. Usagi errötete leicht und leckte sich mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen, die immer noch nach Mamoru schmeckten. Das kühle Nass vermochte nicht ihren Zustand, indem sie sich wegen dem Kuss befand zu beruhigen und das fand sie sehr beängstigend und zugleich aufregend. Noch nie hatten Motokis Küsse sie so empfinden lassen, dieser Kuss war einfach unglaublich gewesen. So berauschend, so voller Leidenschaft, so das sie wünschte er würde sie noch einmal so küssen. Seufzend ließ sie von ihm ab und versuchte wieder an Land zu paddeln, dicht gefolgt von einem grinsenden Mamoru, dem das Wasser eine kühle Abreibung verpasst hatten und seine Sinne wieder zu Verstand gebracht hatten und das genau zur rechten Zeit, er hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie weit er noch gegangen wäre.

Völlig außer Atem hangelte sich Usagi aus dem Wasser und gab Mamoru hilfreich ihre Hand, die er dankend ergriff. Völlig außer Atem saßen sie nun auf dem Steg und starrten zum Mond hinauf, bis Usagi schließlich ihr schweigen brach.

„Mamoru, was eben passiert ist, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß nicht?", was möchtest du denn was es bedeutet?"

„Ich...weiß nicht, es ist im Moment alles so verwirrend, eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren dürfen. Ich bin eine ganz schlimme Person, nie hätte ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen." Traurig berührte Usagi ihre Lippen, die immer noch von Mamorus Kuss brannten.

„Usagi, was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen!"

„Wäre es doch nur so, aber leider darf ich dir nicht die Schuld daran geben, ich bin eine hoffungslose Frau, gefangen im Strudel der Leidenschaft!" Theatralisch hob Usagi die Hände empor.

Lächelnd sah Mamoru sie an. Übertreiben konnte sie also immer noch.

„Usagi, es war doch nur ein Kuss!"

„Nur ein Kuss? War es nicht mehr für dich?...Ich verstehe!"

Schnell ergriff Mamoru ihre Hand.

„Usagi, dieser Kuss hat mir alles bedeutet!"

„Mir auch", erwiderte sie sanft und strahlte ihn an, bis ihre Freude über seinen Worte ein Dämpfer verpasst bekamen.

„Aber, ich bin verlobt...und..."

„Du bist noch nicht verheiratet Usagi", unterbrach er sie rasch.

„Nein..., ich meine Ja, das stimmt, aber es ist nicht so einfach wie du vielleicht denkst!"

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Du bist Mamoru Chiba!"

" Muss ich deine Worte verstehen ? iIch weiß wer ich bin, was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Ich kann meine Verlobung nicht lösen und dann mit dir zusammen sein, das geht einfach nicht!"

„Usagi, hast du es denn noch nicht begriffen, ich möchte nicht nur mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte das du die Frau an meine Seite wirst. Dein Leben mit mir teilst...in Amerika hatte ich so eine Art Offenbarung, etwas hat mich buchstäblich nach Japan gezogen und nun weiß ich es...du warst der Grund, nur wegen dir bin ich zurück gekommen. Ich liebe dich, mit Leib und Seele"

Tränen liefen Usagis Gesicht hinab.

„Oh Mamoru, das ist das schönste was man mir jemals gesagt hat und...du weißt nicht wie lange ich auf diese Worte von dir gewartet habe, aber es ist zu spät, ich bin nicht mehr frei! Ich kann dich unmöglich heiraten, ich bin schon jemanden anderem versprochen!"

Bedrückende Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen. Nach einer weile, nahm Mamoru auch ihre andere Hand und sah sie traurig an.

„Usagi sag mir, das du glücklich bist!"

„Oh Mamoru, hättest du mich das gestern gefragt, ich hätte mit Freude ja gesagt, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher!"

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich habe es jedenfalls immer gedacht, doch...ich bin einfach zu verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr was ich fühle, nur eines weiß ich! Ich liebe dich mehr als ihn, ich habe noch nie soviel bei einem Kuss empfunden, wie als du mich vorhin geküsst hast, aber es geht einfach nicht, ich darf Motoki diese Schmach einfach nicht antun!"

„Fragend sah Mamoru zu ihr.

„Was hat denn Moto...", Erkenntnis erhellte sein Gesicht.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, das du mit Motoki verlobt bist!"

„Überrascht sah Usagi zu ihm.

„Wusstest du das denn nicht?"

„Nein, verdammt, das wusste ich nicht..., ich hätte doch nie,...ich meine... Verzweiflung erfasste ihn. Gequält fasste sich Mamoru in seine Haare, als er aufstand und zu Usagi herunterstarrte. Das Leuchten seiner Augen erlosch abrupt, er wusste was seine Pflicht war.

„Komm Usagi, ich begleite dich nach Hause, bevor du dir noch eine Erkältung zuziehst!"

„Aber...", doch Mamoru schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Am besten wir vergessen, was passiert ist, wir reden nie wieder davon!"

Bedauern erfasste Usagi, doch tief im inneren wusste sie das er recht hatte, es war zu spät. Mamorus Offenbarung war zu spät gekommen! Es würde niemals ein Usagi und Mamoru geben und das wussten sie im Herzen alle beide!


	5. Zweifel

**Zweifel**

Am nächsten Tag klingelte Motoki schon ganz früh bei den Tsukinos. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wieso Mamoru wieder da war und wieso Usagi weggelaufen war! Ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet, aber statt das seine liebliche Usagi ihn fröhlich stürmisch begrüßte, begegnete ihm eine ziemliche verdrießliche Usagi, ziemlich blass um die Nasenspitze herum. Sofort vergaß Motoki sein Anliegen und nahm sie besorgt in den Arm.

„Usagi? Liebste? Was hast du? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!"

„Na vielen Dank auch", gab Usagi zerknirscht zurück und löste sich abrupt aus seiner Umarmung.

Überrascht schaute Motoki sie an.

„Du bist heute wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden!"

Zerknirscht schaue Usagi zu Motoki und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht, ich bin schon den ganzen Tag so schlecht gelaunt", seufzte Usagi gequält und schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Was sollte sie nur tun, sie hatte Motoki betrogen, sie habe einen anderen geküsst und noch dazu einen seiner besten Freunde.

„Hat es vielleicht damit zu tun, das Mamoru zurück ist?"

„Völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen starrte Usagi Motoki entgeistert an.

„Was?, aber woher...?" Blass um ihre Nasenspitze herum starrte Usagi zu Motoki. Panik loderte in Usagi. Er weiß Bescheid, er weiß Bescheid, das Mamoru und sie sich geküsst hatten. Was sollte sie nur tun..., hier muss es doch irgendwo ein Loch geben, in das sie verschwinden konnte.

„Motoki, ich habe nicht gewollt, das du es so erfährst. Es tut...", abrupt unterbrach Usagi sich, als sie bemerkte wie Motoki sie amüsiert betrachtete.

„Was?"

Lächelnd kam Motoki näher und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Usagi, du brauchst dich doch nicht dafür entschuldigen, das du Mamoru getroffen hast. Wenn das Schicksal erst einmal zuschlägt, kann man eh nichts mehr daran ändern und bei Euch beiden schlägt es eben wie eine Bombe ein, das war doch schon immer so!"

Zärtlich schlang Motoki seine Arme um sie und lächelte sie lieb an.

Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?

„Wie meinst du das", flüsterte Usagi zaghaft ängstlich in seinen Armen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht anzufangen zu schluchzen. Besorgt löste er seine Umarmung und schaute sie an.

„Usagi? Liebste? Das ist doch kein Grund zum weinen?", zärtlich fing er eine Tränen ab, die ihre Wange herunter lief und lächelte sie an. Bei Motokis sanfter Berührung musste Usagi nur noch mehr weinen. Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme.

„Motoki bitte halt mich fest!"

Verblüfft über ihre Reaktion wiegte Motoki Usagi hin und her.

„Ist ja gut, war es denn so schlimm? Hat er dich wieder zu sehr geärgert? Bitte nimm es ihm nicht übel, er mag dich, das weiß ich, das habe ich im Gefühl", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Völlig erstarrt versuchte Usagi ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, was hatte Motoki eben gesagt? Er ahnte gar nichts von ihren wahren gefühlen? Er dachte, das Mamoru sie nur mal wieder aufgezogen hatte? Erleichterung durchströmte sie, gleichzeitig plagte sie aber ihr schlechtes gewissen. Vorsichtig löset sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und lächelte ihn gequält an.

Nun schlenderte er schon seit Stunden im Park herum. Wie konnte das passieren? Ausgerechnet Motoki, sein bester Freund. Wie konnte Motoki ihm das nur antun? Er wusste doch ganz genau, wie wichtig ihm Usagi damals schon war. Wie konnte er nur?

„Wieso?", rief Mamoru laut durch den Park und scheuchte einige Spatzen auf, die sofort verschreckt sich in die Lüfte erhoben und wegflogen. Mamoru ließ seinen Kopf hängen, immer wieder ballte er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Er war wütend, sauer, verletzt und doch wusste er das er Motoki die Schuld nicht geben durfte, er hatte nie wirklich über seine Gefühle die er hegte gesprochen, wenn er jemanden die Schuld geben sollte, dann nur ihm selber. Er war Schuld, nur er ganz alleine. Er hätte damals handeln sollen, aber nein? Er war weggegangen ohne Usagi ein Wort zu sagen und hatte sie ganz gut verdrängen können und nun da er sie wieder getroffen hatte, war es zu spät. Er hatte es eindeutig versaut. Seufzend ließ sich Mamoru auf eine Parkbank fallen und verschränkte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. Er hatte gespielt und war nun zu spät gekommen, seinen Gewinn abzuholen. Gedankenverloren starrte er zum Himmel hinauf und lachte gequält auf. Wer hätte gedacht das ihm so etwas passieren würde? Ihm Mamoru Chiba! Die Liebe kam zu ihm, wurde mit offenen Armen empfangen und nun, zerstörte sie ihn, verbrannte ihn innerlich, schnitt sich tief in sein Herz und nahm ihm alle Hoffnung die er noch gehegt hatte.

Schniefend putzte sich Usagi ihre Nase und trocknete ihre tränen von ihren Wangen.

„Tut mir leid, jetzt ist dein Hemd ganz nass geworden!"

„Das macht doch nichts liebes", erwiderte Motoki lachend.

Nachdem sich Usagi wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sah sie ich mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Motoki?", begann sie zögernd. „Was meintest du mit den Worten, wenn das Schicksal erst einmal zuschlägt?" Neugierig sah sie zu ihm auf.

Verdutz musterte Motoki ihr Gesicht. Was sollte denn diese Frage? Grinsend verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Na was wohl! Du und Mamoru, ihr wart doch früher echt ein unschlagbares Team. Wie Katze und Hund. Himmel und Hölle. Tag und Nacht, ich könnte wirklich Eifersüchtig werden. Hätte man mich früher gefragt, hätte ich schwören können aus euch beiden wird mal etwas, so wie ihr euch angeschmachtet habt und euch Nettigkeiten ans Ohr geworfen habt. Du weißt doch, Gegensätze ziehen sich an!, aber ich weiß ja, das wir beide zusammen gehören!" Liebevoll beugte sich Motoki zu Usagi herunter und küsste sie. Instinktiv schlang Usagi ihre Arme um Motoki, doch irgendetwas war anders, dieser Kuss verursachte bei ihr nicht mehr dieses aufregende kribbeln und ließ ihr Herz nicht um ein paar Takte schneller schlagen es war nun als ob sie ihren Bruder küsste. Entsetzt über diesen Gedanken vertiefte Usagi ihren Kuss. Schweigend löste Motoki nach einer Weile seinen Kuss und sah sie an. Etwas war anders, das spürte er. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr mit ihrer unendlichen Liebe an. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja, was höchstwahrscheinlich war, aber er würde nicht drauf wetten.

„Ich sollte gehen", erwiderte er plötzlich und trat von ihr zurück.

„Nein, bitte geh nicht", fast panisch sah Usagi zu Motoki, sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt gehen würde, dann würde sie sich nur noch mehr von ihm entfernen und das wollte sie nicht, er war doch die Liebe ihres Lebens, oder nicht?

Ernst musterte Motoki sie, irgendetwas war gestern passiert und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte was genau da passiert war. Es fing alles damit an, das Mamoru aufgetaucht war. Eine gewisse Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit, konnte es sein das seine Usagi doch mehr für Mamoru empfand als er gedacht hatte? Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf, niemals. Usagi liebte ihn.

„Ich gehe jetzt, ich hab eh noch viel zu tun", mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte Motoki sich zur Tür.

Verzweifelt überlegte Usagi wie sie ihn aufhalten konnte, es war ganz bestimmt eine Ausrede, das er zu tun hatte, nur um nicht bei ihr bleiben zu müssen.

„Usagi?", unterbrach Motoki ihre Gedankengänge.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie leise.

„Vergiss niemals, das ich dich liebe. Du bist die Frau mit der ich gedenke meine Zukunft zu verbringen. Eine Familie zu gründen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Usagi leise", doch Motoki war bereits gegangen und hörte ihre Worte nicht mehr.

Traurig starrte Usagi zu der offenen Tür.

„Ich weiß Motoki, ich liebe dich doch auch", doch so selbstsicher wie es sich anhörte war es nicht mehr. Etwas war anders, das wusste sie, seit sie Motoki eben geküsst hatte. Tränen benetzten wieder ihr Gesicht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie liebte Motoki, das glaubte sie jedenfalls ganz fest, doch das was sie nun auch für Mamoru empfand war stärker und nun musst sie sich mit dieser Tatsache abfinden und ganz schnell diese neuen oder eher alten Gefühle so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden und Motoki eine gute Frau werden zu können. Weinend zog Usagi sich ihre Schuhe an, nahm ihre Schlüssel vom Sideboard und macht sich auf den Weg in den Park, hier empfand sie Frieden und vielleicht würde sie hier einen klaren Kopf bekommen und wieder logisch denken zu können.

Motoki war ebenfalls in den Park unterwegs und verfluchte sich innerlich für seinen feigen Abgang bei Usagi, nur er konnte ihren Blick, ihren nur freundschaftlichen Blick nicht länger ertragen. Er dachte immer wieder an ihren Kuss zurück. Als sie ihn küsste war es für ihn so, als ob sie ihn nicht mehr liebte und nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Seufzend blieb Motoki stehen und blickte auf den glasklaren See, der genau in der Mitte des Chiba Parks entsprang. Er sah eine Entenmutter mit ihren Küken über den See schwimmen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich eine eigene Familie mit Usagi, doch sie schien heute so weit entfernt von ihm zu sein, wie noch niemals zuvor. Seufzend wandte er seinen Kopf und erstarrte. Die verschiedensten Gefühle brodelten in ihm. Freude, Wut und ein wenig Eifersucht kamen in ihm hoch, als er direkt auf einer Parkbank Mamoru sitzen sah, der auf ihn einen ziemlichen depressiven Eindruck machte, genau das was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte, dachte Motoki ironisch, als er in Mamorus Richtung starrte.


	6. Es ist, was es ist, es ist Liebe

**Es ist was es ist, es ist Liebe**

Was hatte sie nur getan? Mutlos ließ sich Usagi am See nieder und vergrub ihre Hände in ihren Haaren. Sie war eine Betrügerin, ja genau das war sie und wer war Schuld?

„Mamoru!", knirschte sie langsam aber sicher seinen Namen durch ihre Zähne. Gott wieso hatte sie ihn geküsst? Nein, er hatte sie geküsst, ja so war das gewesen, er hatte sie verführt, genau...sie hätte doch nie im Leben einen anderen Mann außer Motoki geküsst. „Niemals, niemals, niemals!"

Trostlos blickte sie auf das Wasser, was ihr Spiegelbild aufzeigte und ihren Worten lügen strafte.

Zögernd streckte tauchte sie ihre Fingerspitzen in das kühle nass und schniefte auf.

„Niemals", wisperte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Niemals?"

Erschrocken sah Usagi auf und wischte sich die aufkommenden Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Rei?"

„Wer sonst? Hast du etwa den Weihnachtsmann erwartet? Dafür ist es doch noch etwas früh", tätschelte Rei Usagis Odangos und setzte sich direkt neben Usagi.

„Ein schöner Tag heute nicht wahr?"

„Mhh", nickte Usagi desinteressiert und starrte zu den zwei Schwänen hinüber, die im Wasser badeten und sich gegenseitig neckten.

Besorgt nahm Rei Usagis Hand in ihre.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist los? Was bedrückt dich? Du bist seit ein paar Tagen recht seltsam. Du solltest doch glücklich sein? Du hast deine Prüfung mit Auszeichnung bestanden, keine Ahnung wen du dafür bestochen hast", lächelte Rei neckend und folgte Usagis Blick zu den zwei Schwänen. Wieso war sie nur so bedrückt? Sie hatte eben geweint, da war sie sich sicher gewesen.

„Rei?", trostlos ignorierte sie alle von Reis fragen und starrte wie benommen weiter zu den sich neckenden Schwänen hinüber und lächelte hilflos, als sie sah, wie zärtlich der eine Schwan, das Federkleids des anderen viel größeren Schwans knuffte und ihn ununterbrochen anschnatterte, bevor der kleinere Schwan die Flügel ausbreitete und einen Schwall Wasser über den viel größeren Schwan rüberschwappen ließ, der daraufhin seinen langen eleganten Hals nach oben empor streckte und den kleineren Schwan durchdringend musterte um das Weibchen so schien es, seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.

Betrübt stöhnte Usagi auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sehnsüchtig sah sie in den blauen Himmel, wo sich nur eine einzige Wolke befand.

„Oh Rei... ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch. Ich bin Abschaum!"

Verwirrt und ziemlich ratlos beobachtete Rei die Schwäne. An irgendetwas erinnerte sie das, nur an was? Grübelnd lauschte sie Usagis Worten und verschluckte sich fast an ihrer eigenen Zunge, vergessen waren die Schwäne.

„Usagi? Du und ein schlechter Mensch? Also nun hör mir mal zu, du hast überhaupt keinen Grund Trübsal zu blasen, du bist hilfsbereit, wirst von jedem geliebt...gut du hast manchmal eine ziemlich lange Leitung, aber hey...die hat doch jeder einmal, andere ausgeprägter als die anderen, aber das macht niemanden zu einem schlechten Menschen, ok? Du bist so liebenswert, ich habe dich oft beneidet, wirklich, du bist so unbekümmert, immer so fröhlich, hilfsbereit, so ausgeglichen, du steckst alle anderen immer mit deinem lachen an, also wieso zum Donner denkst du, du wärst ein schlechter Mensch?" Fassungslos, starrte Rei zu Usagi. Wie konnte sie nur so was von sich denken? Ausgerechnet Usagi?

Überrascht blinzelte Usagi eine Träne weg und sah zaghaft zu Rei.

„Du bist so lieb", wisperte sie traurig und schwieg. Sehnsüchtig blickte sie zu der Wolke, die in ihrem Kopf Mamorus Züge angenommen hatten und zitterte betrübt. Angstvoll sah sie zu Rei und atmete tief ein.

„Er ist zurück", murmelte sie brüchig.

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Rei schlau aus Usagis Worten zu werden

„Wer ist zurück?"

Mit bebender Unterlippe richtete sich Usagi wieder auf und atmete wiederum noch einmal tief durch.

„Mamoru! Mamoru ...ist wieder hier!"

Wütend starrte Motoki immer noch in Mamorus Richtung, bis er ohne es zu merken plötzlich vor ihm stand.

"Hallo Mamoru, wir haben uns ja ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen", bittersüß sah Motoki zu ihm und stierte ihn an.

Erschrocken weiteten sich Mamorus Augen, als er sah wer da plötzlich vor ihm stand.

"Mo...Motoki? Was willst du denn hier?", erwiderte Mamoru ziemlich perplex und wurde blass, Motoki war der allerletzte Mensch den er nun begegnen wollte, nicht weil er ihn nicht mochte, er war einer seiner besten Freunde, jedenfalls früher, nein er traute sich selber nicht. Motoki hatte ihm das was er wollte, das was vom rechts wegen ihm ganz alleine gehörte. Er hatte sie ihm weggenommen und dafür verabscheute er ihn, wie hatte Motoki es wagen können sein Odango für sich zu beanspruchen! Mit blinzenden Augen beäugte Mamoru ihn.

„Das ist hier ein Park, oder etwa nicht? Ich gehe spazieren, was denkst denn du?", patzig setzte sich Motoki neben Mamoru auf die Bank und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Also ich bin wirklich erstaunt...du hier in Japan, zurück in Tokyo? Wieso eigentlich? Das hab ich mich schon von Anfang an gefragt? Wieso bist du zurück gekommen?"

Nun doch etwas erstaunt über Motokis Stimung, fragte er sich ob Usagi ihm erzählt hatte was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

„Ich musste zurückkommen", wisperte er nachdenklich und seufzte. „Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich musste einfach!"

„Du musstest also?", zischte Motoki auf. „Wieso musstest du? Du kannst es also nicht erklären? Aha? Aha? Weißt du was? Wenn du es nicht erklären kannst erkläre ich es dir. Du bist wegen ihr wieder da! So einfach ist das!"

„Was?" Etwas unschlüssig wich Mamoru Motokis Blick aus. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du da redest?"

Mein Gott Motoki wusste es, er war sich sicher und wieso ließ er sich so einschüchtern? Er war derjenige der ihm Vorwürfe machen musste und nicht umgekehrt! Und nun? Was sollte er sagen? Motoki war sein Freund, obwohl es zugegebenermaßen im Moment nicht wirklich danach aussah.

„Du weißt verflucht noch mal genau, von was ich rede, oder sollte ich eher sagen von wem?"

„Mein Gott, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung...ich bin hier der Verlierer und nicht du!", schrie Mamoru hitzig auf. Ihm reichte es, er war hier der alles verloren hatte was ihm je wichtig gewesen war.

„Ha, dann hatte ich also recht? Du bist wegen Usagi zurück gekommen!"

„Nein", zischte Mamoru.

„Ach, dann sieh mich an, sieh mir in die Augen und wiederhole das noch einmal. Sag mir das du Usagi nicht willst!"

„Betrübt sah Mamoru auf, sah in Motokis Augen. Wieso saß er überhaupt hier und redete mit diesem Verräter, der sich früher Freund schimpfte? Gab es nicht einen Ehrenkodex zwischen Freunden? Niemals die Ex des anderen anzurühren? Mit ihr auszugehen? Niemals? Betrübt atmete Mamoru schneller. Wenn sie jemals seine Freundin gewesen wäre, aber das war sie nicht, sie war es nie gewesen.

„Das...das kann ich nicht", murmelte er brüchig. „Denn es stimmt nicht, ich wollte sie schon früher und du hast sie mir weggenommen", und jetzt will ich sie noch genauso, doch...doch...nun ist es zu spät." Schmerzlich musterte Mamoru ihn und schwieg. Es stimmte, er hatte verloren, er hatte am vergangenen Abend alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und verloren.

„Sie hat sich für dich entschieden, nicht für mich, für dich ganz alleine, sei glücklich. Ich bin es nicht und werde es auch niemals werden."

Eine Welt brach für Motoki zusammen, als er das hörte. Er hatte es doch gewusst, er wusste es einfach. Wütend hob er seine Hand, ballte sie und schlug erbarmungslos Mamoru mitten ins Gesicht und stürzte sich dann auf ihn.

„Finger weg, sie hat niemals dir gehört, kapiert?"

Mit voller Wucht fiel Mamoru von der Bank und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als Motoki sich auf ihn schmiss. Er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, doch eines wusste er, das war die Gelegenheit ihm zu zeigen, was er davon hielt.

„Du hast gut reden, du hattest nicht das recht auf sie, niemals hattest du das recht...sie mir wegzunehmen", wütend zog Mamoru seine Knie an und rollte sich mit Motoki herum, so das er nun auf ihm war.

„Du bist mein Freund gewesen, wie konntest du mir das antun? Wiesoooooooooo!" Schmerzlich hob er Motoki am Hemdkragen an. „Du bist das Letzte...hast du all die Jahre nur getan, als ob du mein Freund wärst? Gib doch zu, das du nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet hast, das ich wegging!"

Wutschnaubend, schnappte sich Motoki seine Handgelenke und drückte sie so fest, das er ihn loslassen musste. Mit einem einzigen Stoß, drückte Motoki sein spizes Knie Mamoru dort hin wo es weh tat.

„Du spinnst...du warst doch selber Schuld, du hast ja keine Ahnung...wie es ihr ging, als du weggegangen bist...sie wäre fast daran zerbrochen!" mit einem Schlag wurde Motoki bewusst das Usagi wegen Mamoru getrauert hatte, endlich hatte der namenslose Herzensbrecher ein Gesicht und zu allem Übel auch einen Namen. Er hätte eher darauf kommen müssen.

Zischend stöhnend rollte sich Mamoru von Motoki und hielt sich jaulend seinen Schritt. Blass starrte er zu Motoki hoch ohne die leiseste Chance eine Erwiderung zu geben. Sein Puls raste, sein Blut pulsierte. Ausgelaugt und schmerzlich starrte er zu Motoki.

„Du hast unsere Freundschaft verraten, du...du wus...oh Gott", jammernd versuchte Mamoru auf seine Beine zu kommen, fiel aber nur wieder hin. Zischend versuchte Mamoru seine Schmerzen zu bekämpfen. Keuchend blass starrte er direkt zu Motoki.

„Du hast gewusst was sie mir bedeutete, du hast es gewusst!"

Ohne Reue betrachtete Motoki Mamoru von oben und schnaubte.

„Und? Es sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob du etwas unternehmen wolltest, du hast sie nur geärgert und sie verletzt und dann hast du letztendlich sogar das Land verlassen und soweit ich weiß, hattest du nicht vor zurück zu kommen! Du warst egoistisch, hast nur an dich selbst gedacht und nicht daran was du vielleicht angerichtet haben könntest! Hast du jemals an Usagi gedacht, bei deinen Zukunftsplänen? Für dich war sie doch nur ein süßes Schulmädchen, mit das du dich vergnügt hast auf eine makabere Art und Weise. Ich hab dich nie verstanden. Du hast sie so verletzt, ihr nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, nie hast du ihr vergeben, nur ärgern, ja das konntest du. Wenn du sie so gemocht hast, wieso hast du sie wie der letzte Dreck behandelt? Verrat mir das mal? Nicht eine von deinen ganzen Freundinnen hast du so behandelt, nicht eine einzige, nicht mal die Mädchen die dir immer aufgelauert hatten um einen Blick auf ihren Schwarm werfen zu können. Zu allen warst du stets freundlich und charmant. Mein Gott, selbst ich hatte gedacht du wüsstest nicht einmal wie man das Wort unfreundlich schreibt, bis du sie kennen gelernt hattest! Du warst wie ausgewechselt, immer wenn sie in deiner Nähe war"

Schweigend und blass kniete Mamoru auf der Erde und kämpfte mit sich, mit den körperlichen Schmerzen, mit seinen seelischen Schmerzen. Motoki hatte so recht, er war ein Nichtsnutz, er hatte selber Schuld, an allem.

Betrübt versuchte er die Schmerzen in seinen Lenden zu ignorieren als er aufsah und zu Motoki sah, der mit geballten Fäusten vor ihn stand und wie ein Berserker aussah.

„Weil...weil", zaghaft mit qualvollem Blick reckte er schließlich sein Kinn nach oben.

„Weil?", hitzig fauchte Motoki ihn an. Er würde nicht zulassen, das er sie ihm wieder wegnahm, er würde kämpfen für sein Glück. Bei Reika hatte er versagt, aber so war er hier stand, bei Usagi würde er nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen!

„Weil...ich sie von Anfang an...geliebt habe." Traurig erwiderte Mamoru Motokis Blick.

„Ich habe sie geliebt und...ich liebe sie immer noch...verstehst du? Ich liebe sie...ich liebe sie so sehr das es weh tut! Hörst du? Mein Herz schreit, alles verlangt nach ihr, wenn ich sie nicht lieben darf, was für einen Sinn hat mein Dasein. Ich habe alles verloren. Alles! Ich kann nur durch sie vollständig sein, sie ist der Teil der mir fehlte, sie ist meine Seele." Stumm rann ihn eine Träne herab.

„ES IST WAS ES IST, ES IST LIEBE!"


	7. Schockierende Erkenntnis

**Schockierende Erkenntnis**

Blass starrte Rei zu Usagi. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder hatte sie eben tatsächlich gesagt das Mamoru zurück war?

„Sieh mich nicht so an", wisperte Usagi leidvoll. „Er ist da, er ist wieder zurück", zittrig lehnte Usagi sich zurück und sah in den Himmel. „Was soll ich nur tun? Was soll ich machen?" Verwirrte legte sie ihre Hand auf ihr Herz. „Ich dachte ich hätte es überstanden, ihn verwunden, aber..."

„Es ist nicht so", beendete Rei Usagis Satz. „Du fühlst dich durcheinander, verwirrt. All deine Gefühle die du die ganzen Jahre versucht hast zu unterdrücken sind wieder da. Du möchtest ihn umarmen, aber auch anschreien, wieso er ausgerechnet jetzt auftaucht, jetzt wo du Motoki hast. Wo du endlich Frieden gefunden hast, wo du endlich glücklich warst."

Erstaunt betrachtete Usagi Rei. Woher wusste sie das? Sie hatte nie etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt? All die Jahre dachte sie, niemand ahnte etwas von ihren Gefühlen, die sie für Mamoru hatte, nein gehabt hatte...sie musste es abhaken, endlich ganz verwinden, sie durfte nur in der Vergangenheit von ihm denken. Motoki war die Zukunft, ihre Zukunft, die Zukunft die sie sich erträumt hatte. Betreten starrte sie auf das Gras. Zaghaft pflückte sie eine Blume und betrachtete sie. Ihre Gefühle musste sie endgültig zu Grabe tragen, sonst war ihre Zukunft mit Motoki zum scheitern verurteilt und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall...oder doch? Nein, nein...sie liebte Motoki, sie liebte ihn wie...wie...einen Bruder. Erschrocken sprang Usagi auf und starrte direkt durch Rei hindurch. „Oh Gott, ich liebe Motoki, ich liebe ihn doch", stumm ran ihr eine Träne die Wange hinab. Wie um sich zu beschützen, schlang Usagi ihre Arme um ihren Körper und schluchzte auf.

Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu erschrecken stand Rei auf und nahm Usagi einfach in ihren Arm. „Habe ich recht Usagi-san?", wisperte sie nah an ihrem Ohr, während ihre Hände tröstend ihren Rücken streichelten.

Missmutig setzte sich Motoki auf die Couch seines Wohnzimmer und hielt Mamoru einen Eisbeutel hin. „Du siehst echt blass aus", murmelte Motoki betreten. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich gar nicht dort treten, aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen." Entschuldigend blickte Motoki Mamoru an.

„Hmpf", ohne eine Spur von Dankbarkeit nah Mamoru ihm den Eisbeutel ab und legte ihn auf seine verwundbarste Stelle, direkt auf seine Boxershorts. So hochmütig wie es nur ging wollte er Motoki auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie demütigend er sich gerade vorkam. Halb nackt auf Motokis Couch sitzend schloss er erleichtert die Augen , als er die kühlen Eiswürfel auf seiner empfindsamsten Stelle spürte. Er sollte Motoki verklagen, den Gedanken kleiner Chibi Chibas konnte er wohl vergessen, auf der anderen Seite, war es überhaupt wichtig? Die einzige die er sich als Mutter seiner nun nicht mehr existierenden Kinder wünschen würde, würde bald seinen besten...nein seinen ehemaligen besten Freund heiraten. Ende im Gelände. Sein kleiner Ausbruch vorhin im Park, bevor Motoki ihn schuldbewusst zu ihn nach Hause geschleppt hatte, war ihm schon unangenehm genug und nun war er in einer Wohnung, wo Usagi sehr häufig war. Er wusste es einfach. Er konnte mit geschlossenen Augen ihren sanften rosigen Duft aufnehmen, auf der anderen Seite, wieso sollte sie nicht hierher zu Besuch kommen, immerhin den der allerletzte Beweis, den er niemals haben wollte waren die Bilder, so viele Bilder. Er wusste nicht einmal das ein Mensch so viele Bilder von einem einzigen Menschen besitzen konnte?

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", versuchte Motoki erneut und unterbrach Mamoru in seinen Gedanken. „Wirklich", nervös musterte er ihn und seufzte. „Die Pferde sind mit mir durchgegangen. Ich schäme mich. Ich hab den Ehrenkodex missachtet." Schuldbewusst knabberte Motoki an seiner Unterlippe.

„Den Ehrenkodex?", verblüfft öffnete Mamoru seine Augen und schaute direkt zu Motoki und versuchte nicht an seine schamlose momentane Aufmachung zu denken.

„Du weißt schon", murmelte Motoki verlegen. „Dieser unausgesprochene von Mann zu Mann."

„Von Mann zu Mann? Von Mann zu Mann? Gut das du dieses Thema ansprichst", tief einatmend hielt Mamoru inne, als eine Woge des Schmerzes erneut seine Lenden durchfuhr, als er sich zu ruckartig bewegt hatte.

„Willst du ein Glas Wasser?"

„Lenk nicht ab", knirschte Mamoru mit seinen Zähnen. Dieser verdammter stechender Schmerz.

„Tu ich ja gar nicht", brummelte Motoki und seufzte. Wieso kümmerte es ihn eigentlich? Er sollte zusehen, das er Mamoru so schnell es irgend ging wieder los wurde. Ihm befiel kein gutes Gefühl wenn er ihn hier behielt. Es war wirklich nicht gut, wenn...aber nein, daran durfte er gar nicht erst denken. Er würde es nicht ertragen können sie genauso zu verlieren, wie er einst Reika verloren hatte. Wieso war Mamoru ausgerechnet jetzt hier wieder aufgetaucht? Hätte er nicht nächstes Jahr wiederkommen können?, dann wäre er längst glücklich mit ihr verheiratet und hätte sie endgültig an sich gebunden.

„Nein, ich sehe das du es nicht tust", mit einem schmerzhaften ächzen erhob sich Mamoru von der Couch. „Würdest du denn wenigstens so freundlich sein und mir neues Eis bringen?" seufzend tippelte Mamoru mehr, als das er ging durch den Raum. „Ahmm, verdammt Motoki wenn du das nächste mal vorhast mich zu kastrieren, warne mich bitte vor."

„Ich hab mich bereits entschuldigt, wie oft denn noch", brummelte Motoki. „ Außerdem wäre es ja nicht so das du mir kein Leid angetan hättest, sieh doch!"

„Hmm", nachdenklich begutachtete Mamoru Motokis nackten Oberkörper und zog dessen Hemd ganz beiseite, während er auf Motokis Brust mit seinem Zeigefinger tippte.

„Aua...man, pass gefälligst auf, das tut weh!"

Stirnrunzelnd hielt Mamoru in seiner Bewegung inne. „Stell dich bloß nicht so an, ich sehe gerade mal einen klitzekleinen Bluterguss, den du ja wohl mehr als verdient hast!"

„Hey, das ist aber nicht fair, ich hab mich entschuldigt, das mindeste was du tun solltest wäre, mir dasselbe zuteil werden zu lassen.

„Ähm ..lass mich einen kleinen Moment darüber nachdenken Motoki", belustigt hob Mamoru seine Brauen und lächelte hämisch. „Die Antwort lautet eindeutig, nein...du verdienst keine Entschuldigung, eher noch mehr Prügel."

„Seit wann bist du unter die Schläger gegangen?, und das bei Freunden?"

„Freunde?...Freunde?", wutschnaubend packte Mamoru Motoki und drückte ihn hinter sich auf die Couch, vorsichtig um seine Schmerzen nicht noch zu verschlimmern, drückte er sachte mit seinem Knie auf Motokis Bauch, als er sich über ihn beugte.

„Sag das bitte noch einmal?" Tief einatmend stierte er seinen ehemaligen Freund an. „Ich bin ganz sicher mit niemanden mehr befreundet, der mir mein Mädchen ausgespannt hat!"

„Dein Mädchen?, was?, stöhnend sah Motoki zu Mamoru hoch. „Oh Gott pass bitte auf", tief einatmend versuchte Motoki den Druck von Mamorus Knie auf seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. Wieso musste er auch immer dreimal frühstücken, langsam aber sicher färbte Usagi mit ihrem verhalten auf ihn ab. Also ok, einatmen und ausatmen, einatmen und ausatmen.

„Ich habe niemals...so etwas gemacht!", stockend schnappte er immer weiter nach Luft.

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Oh soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Besorgt betrachtete Rei ihre Freundin.

„Bist du dir sicher, das es jetzt klug ist, in deiner Verfassung zu Motoki zu gehen?"

„Nein, was denkst du denn? Ich hab furchtbare Angst. Ich meine er ist der Mann den ich schon recht bald zu heiraten Gedenke." Bedrückt hielt Usagi an einer Brücke an und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich nach Rei umschaute. „Du muss nicht mitkommen, es...es tut mit eh schon leid, das ich dich in meinen persönlichen Schlamassel hinein gezogen habe."

„Sag bitte so was nicht, du bist meine beste Freundin Usagi."

Lächelnd hakte sich Usagi bei ihr unter. „Ich weiß und trotzdem war es nicht richtig. Ich weiß was du früher einmal für Mamoru gefühlt hast."

Erstaunt hielt Rei inne. „Aber woher weiß..."

Traurig ging Usagi mit ihr weiter. „Ich hab es gesehen", unterbrach Usagi sie. „In deinen Augen, immer wenn du von ihm sprachst oder wenn ich von ihm sprach, von ihm fluchte. All dein Handeln zeigte es mir Rei, du liebtest ihn oder liebst ihn vielleicht immer noch?, und ich führ mich hier wie ein verwöhntes Balg auf, das doch eigentlich glücklich sein sollte. Immerhin hab ich einen furchtbar lieben Mann, der mich heiraten will, ich hab mein Studium erfolgreich abgeschlossen und eine gut bezahlte Anstellung gefunden, was will ich eigentlich mehr?"

„Ihn", seufzte Rei auf. „Du willst ihn." Lächelnd hielt Rei an. „Wir sind da, hier wohnt doch Motoki?" Sorgsam löste sich Rei aus Usagis Umklammerung. „Nun hör mir mal gut zu."

Es stimmt, ich hab Mamoru geliebt, doch ich wusste schon damals das er mich nie richtig lieben würde...könnte!"

„Aber..."

„Nein bitte Usagi, lass mich aussprechen. Mamoru hatte schon damals nur dich im Kopf, hast du das nie bemerkt? Er war so sehr auf dich fixiert, all sein Handeln und tun war auf dich ausgerichtet. Die Neckereien, die Aufmerksamkeit die er dir geschenkt hatte. Hast du nie bemerkt wie er aufblühte, wenn er dich nur sah? Es war so als ob er jede Beleidigung, jedes Wort von dir in sich aufsaugte und sich davon nährte, es schien das es ihn glücklich machte."

„Unsinn, ich habe ihn genervt, er hat sich über mich lustig gemacht, da steckte nichts tieferes dahinter."

„Ach Usagi, hast du noch nie davon gehört, was sich neckt das liebt sich? Gib es zu, du hast ihn das alles nie so übel genommen, wie du immer behauptet hattest, aus dem einfachsten Grunde. Dir hat es Spaß gemacht."

„Brummend kramte Usagi nach dem Haustürschlüssel rum, den Motoki ihr einmal gegeben hatte. „Mag sein, aber wieso...wieso ist er dann einfach gegangen?" Bedrückt umfasste sie das kalte Metall des Schlüssels und sah zu Rei. „Wieso hat er es mir nicht schon damals gesagt? Wieso erst jetzt? Jetzt wo es zu spät ist? Jetzt wo ich im Begriff stehe zu heiraten? Jetzt wo ich so glücklich bin? Wieso Rei? Sag mir wieso?"

„Usagi!" ernst ergriff Rei ihre Hände. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Vielleicht ist Motoki nicht der richtige für dich? Vielleicht ist Mamoru dein Schicksal? Vielleicht ist er damals abgehauen, weil...weil er angst hatte? Vielleicht hatte er nicht die Hoffnung, das du ihn anhören würdest? Vielleicht hat er es geglaubt das du ihn hasst? Vielleicht ertrug er es einfach nicht eventuell zurück gewiesen zu werden? Usagi, denk doch einmal nach. Mamoru musste im Leben schon soviel Leid ertragen, soviel das er eine schützende Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut hatte."

Stillschweigend löste Usagi ihre Hände aus Reis und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn herum. „Und wieso jetzt?", wisperte sie voller Trauer. „hat er denn jetzt keine Angst mehr?"

Das solltest du ihn selber fragen Usagi, aber beantworte dir zuerst die eine Frage. Liebst du ihn? Liebst du ihn wirklich? Mamoru bedeutet mir immer noch sehr viel, aber du noch mehr, ich will das du glücklich bist, aber eben auch das Mamoru glücklich ist."

„Was denkst denn du? Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn wirklich...aber es...es ist zu spät", flüsterte sie schluchzend, als sie die Tür aufschloss. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Speerangelweit. Geschockt strauchelte sie an den Türrahmen.

„Das...das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Voller entsetzen sah Usagi auf zwei umschlingende Männerkörper und wurde knallrot, vor Verlegenheit, voller Trauer und vor Wut.

„Was ist los`?" Besorgt und von Neugierde getrieben, linste Rei an Usagi vorbei und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ach du dickes Ei!"

Tausend Gedanken rasten Usagi durch ihren Kopf und alles brachte sie zu dem einen und dem selben Ergebnis. Sie wurde ausgenutzt und betrogen...die beiden Männer die ihr mehr als die Welt bedeuteten, waren beide Schwul. Motoki war Schwul und wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug war. Er betrug sie mit...mit Mamoru? Ihren Mamoru? Das war zuviel, das war eindeutig zuviel. Eifersucht tobte in ihr und nur ein Gedanken erfasste sie. Mamoru gehörte ihr, nur ihr, ganz alleine.


End file.
